Family
by Shiro-ArisuChan
Summary: Kemunculan anak misterius yang mengaku sebagai anak Izaya dan Shizuo . Bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua ? Apakah akan menerima begitu saja atau mungkin menelantarkannya ? Mulailah kehidupan baru di sebuah apartemen di Ikebukuro . Shizaya Fic , DLDR !
1. Your Voice , Your Hair , Your Face

Arisu : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Arisu Back Again ! 8DDD

Rei : Yoroshiku , Saya pelayan baru Author

Arisu : Arisu jadi bingung T3T , tadinya udah direncanain mau bikin fanfic gore lagi tapi ancur semua gara-gara kebanyakan baca fanfic bertema 'Family'

Rei : Tepatnya , Arisu-sama jadi luluh begitu lah *ngumpet sebelum dihajar Arisu

Arisu : LULUH ? HATI AUTHOR GAK PERNAH LULUH ! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *gaje

Rei : Oke , para reader disarankan tidak mendengarkan Ba―Ocehan Author .  
>Disclaimer : Durarara ! is owned by Ryohgo Narita-sama dan Akiyo Satorigi-sama . Sepatah kata tentang Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! di ending © Amano Akira<br>WARNING ! Yaoi , Gaje , OOC A-K-U-T , Lebay , Humor Garing , sedikit Alay , Bahasa santai menyebar , Typo bertebaran , Maybe Alur Kecepetan . Dan ceritanya aneh soalnya baru kali ini Arisu-sama bikin cerita bertema 'Keluarga' . Dan segalanya yang ngawur dari author #jduak .

Pairing : Shizaya ( Shizuo X Izaya )

.

.

.

Family  
>Presented by Shiro-ArisuChan<p>

Chapter 1 : Your Voice , Your Face , Your Hair

Di hari yang cerah di Ikebukuro , terlihatlah seorang pria tampan gimana gitu #plak . Ia mengenakan jaket bulu yang entah bulu apa , author sih punya firasat kalo itu bulu ayam *lho ? dan celana hitam pekat . Ia berjalan gontai di tengah kerumunan manusia , hewan , tumbuhan [ ? ] , dan juga mahluk halus dan Dullahan #jduak . Ialah Izaya Orihara kita tercinta *halah .

"IIIIIIIII-ZAAAAAAAAAAAA~YAAAAAAAAA-KUNNNNNNNNNNN !"teriak seorang bartender ngamuk ralat Shizuo . Ia melemparkan vending machine ke arah Izaya yang dengan mudah dihindari dengan cara loncat kaya kutu loncat mainan dari naget sonais 8DD *author bangga #jduak .

"Kejar aku kalau bisa , Shizu-chan!~"tantang Izaya yang entah mengapa tidak memunculkan seringaian . Hanya author , Tuhan , dan Izaya sendiri yang tau #author dihajar reader .

"Heh ! Baiklah kalau begitu !"jawab Shizuo sambil mencabut street sign lalu mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian dan siap mengejar dan menyerang Izaya

Itulah kegiatan sehari-hari Shizuo & Izaya yang sama saja , gitu-gitu aja . Kejar-kejaran ala kucing , anjing , dan tikus . Tikus = Izaya , Kucing = Shizuo , Anjing = Erika . Kenapa ada Erika ? Tanya aja ama orangnya sendiri atau gak fujoshi / fudanshi [ Rei : Anda juga fujodanshi kan , Arisu-sama ? Ngaku ! ] .

Tapi...

"GYAAAAAA !"

CKITT ! BRUAK !

Shizuo's POV  
>_<p>

Waktu terasa berhenti sesaat ketika aku menyaksikan kejadian itu . Ya , kejadian itu . Izaya , Izaya tertabrak mobil , pengendaranya mabuk dan meninggalkan Izaya begitu saja .

" !"teriakku histeris ketika melihat Izaya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka dan darah dimana-mana .

Sakit . Ya , rasanya hatiku tercabik-cabik , baru kali ini aku merasa ingin membunuh manusia kecuali si kutu itu . Aku terdiam di tempat , semua tubuhku bergetar . Suara teriakan orang di Ikebukuro dan suara ambulan samar-samar terdengar . Aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa , bahkan bergerak pun tak bisa . Perasaan apa ini ? Perasaan seperti―Kehilangan ?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian , ia memang selamat dari maut kecelakaan itu . Tapi , dokter mengatakan bahwa ia akan koma untuk beberapa hari―Mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan . Setiap jam―Setiap detik , Aku terus berada di sampingnya , Entah apa yang membuatku tak ingin meninggalkannya . Suatu pagi , seperti biasa aku menjenguk Izaya tapi , aku merasa ada yang janggal suasana kamar Izaya pagi itu terasa sangat ramai . Entah , apa yang terjadi .

"Dokter , Ada apa ?"tanyaku resah , takut sesuatu terjadi pada Izaya .

"Ini Keajaiban ! Ia kembali normal !"seru Dokter yang sangat tak percaya itu .

Aku cepat-cepat berlari menuju ke kamar Izaya . Dengan kasar dan nafas terenagh-engah aku membuka pintu . Kulihat Izaya tersenyum ke arahku , senyuman pertama yang Ia berikan .

Normal POV  
>_<p>

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA !"teriak Shizuo .

"Apa itu eh , Shizu-chan ?"jawab Izaya dengan seringaian menyebalkannya lagi .

"Kau bodoh !"teriak Shizuo sambil menjitak dahi Izaya tapi kali ini berbeda , lembut .

"Auw...Sakit Shizu-chan !~"protes Izaya sambil memegangi dahinya yang barusan dijitak oleh monster tercintanya itu .

.

.

.

Setelah itu , Izaya kembali ke Shinjuku dan pertengkaran kami berlanjut . Yah , rasanya seperti kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi , seperti mimpi .

Di siang yang bisa dibilang panas itu , Shizuo sedang mengambil cuti . Hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di Ikebukuro .

"BRUK !"

Tiba-tiba Shizuo menabrak―tepatnya tertabrak dua orang anak kecil . Shizuo sebenarnya ingin mengamuk dan melempar vending machine , Street sign , de el el . Tapi ia , mengurungkan niatnya .

"Otou-san !"teriak anak-anak itu .

'Tunggu dulu ? Otou-san katanya ?'batin Shizuo , Ia sangat sangat terbelak.

"Tou-san ! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi !"teriak anak-anak itu ceria sambil menarik―tepatnya sih menyeret Shizuo #author dilempar vending machine sama Shizuo .

Shizuo memperhatikan dua anak kecil itu . Mereka memang sangat mirip Shizuo & Izaya . Rasanya Shizuo ingin kejang-kejang serasa kena serangan panah cinta [ ? ] #author dibunuh Shizuo , di jantungnya .

"Yo Shizu-chan !"tiba-tiba Izaya muncul yang langsung diterjang kedua bocah misterius [ ? ] ralat anaknya sendiri .

"WOII ! Apa-Apaan nih !"protes Izaya ketika dirinya diterjang layaknya boneka yang biasa dijendulin [ author gak tau apa bahasa Indonesianya yang benar #jduak ] di depan restoran H**a-H**a Bento [ A/N : Coba anda baca dengan menghilangkan tanda * ] .

"Okaa-san ! Okaa-san !"teriak kedua bocah itu ngerusuh .

Yah , kalau misalnya bukan anak kecil Izaya juga bakal ngamuk dengan cara melemparkan pisau keramatnya [ ? ] dan membunuh anak-anak itu . Oke , sekarang aja Izaya udah hampir menendang kedua bocah itu . Belum juga panggilan 'Okaa-san' padanya , Izaya kan jelas-jelas cowo *author protes #jduak

"BRUK !"Seperti biasa sebuah tong sampah melayang ke arah Izaya dan langsung dihindarinya .

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"teriak Shizuo yang kayanya udah merasa dikacangin terus .

"Shizu-chan ."kata Izaya menyeringai menyebalkan .

Seperti biasa , Shizu-channya tersayang itu melemparkan vending machine dengan indahnya ke arahnya yang dengan mudahnya dihindari Izaya . Tapi , tiba-tiba tong sampah yang entah-darimana-datangnya mengenai Izaya dan Izaya pun terpental ke tembok Dan langung dipojokin Shizuo

Dan―TBC~ TO-BE-CONTINUED  
>_<p>

Arisu : Lalalalalalalala~Gimana ceritanya ? Sungguh gaje bukan ? XDD ! Semakin ceritanya gaje semakin author senang #author dibacok reader

*Shizuo & Izaya muncul*

Shizuo : WOIIIIIIIII ! KENAPA GUE DI PAIRING AMA SI KUTU ! *Angkat vending machine

Arisu : Anda kalo marah kaya Squalo dari KHR #jduak

Rei : A-Arisu-sama *ngeliat aura membunuh Shizuo

Arisu : Okee , Jaa-nee ! Jangan lupa review ! Update secepatnya ! See you Next Chapter !*ngacir sama Rei

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?

V


	2. Trouble Come Again

Arisu : YEYYYYYYYYYYYY ! UPDATEEE ! Di chapter kali ini Arisu mencoba lebih memperdalam nuansa 'KELUARGA'nya XDD

Rei : Bukannya gagal total ?

Arisu : Ia=3= , unsur familynya juga gk ada sama sekali di chapter ini #jduak , Arisu usahain chapter selanjutnya deh ^w

Rei : Disclaimer : Durarara ! is owned by Ryohgo Narita-sama dan Akiyo Satorigi-sama . WARNING ! Yaoi , Gaje , OOC A-K-U-T , Lebay , Humor Garing , sedikit Alay , Bahasa santai menyebar , Typo bertebaran , Maybe Alur Kecepetan . Dan ceritanya aneh soalnya baru kali ini Arisu-sama bikin cerita bertema 'Keluarga' . Dan segalanya yang ngawur dari author #jduak . Dan juga ada kata-kata yang ngawur ke Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! , KHR ! punyanya Amano Akira-sensei . Sepatah kata tentang Doraemon , Doraemon punyanya TRIPLE F #plak , maksudnya Fujio F . Fujiko

Arisu : Makasih~ Enjoy ! Don't Like Don't Read !

Pairing : Shizaya ( Shizuo X Izaya )

.

.

.

Family  
>Presented by Shiro-ArisuChan<p>

Setelah dengan indahnya [ ? ] terkena lemparan tong sampah yang entah-darimana-asalnya , Izaya terlempar ke dinding dengan gak elitnya dan membuat dinding retak . Dan OH ! Izaya terpojok ! Di depannya telah berdiri Shizuo yang sedang marah besar .

"Shi-Shizu-chan ,"kata Izaya lemah yang sepertinya ketakutan itu .

Tapi , sebelum bisa menonjok musuh bebuyutannya itu , tong sampah kembali terlempar ke arah Shizuo yang sukses melumpuhkan Shizuo .

"WOIIIIIII ! SIAPA SIH YANG LEMPAR-LEMPAR TONG SAMPAH SEMBARANGAN !"geram Shizuo .

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san harus rukun !"tiba-tiba bocah yang tadi muncul tiba-tiba berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang heran melihat kelakuan kedua orangtuanya itu .

Sepertinya , perintah [ ? ] kedua anaknya itu ditolak mentah-mentah dan seperti biasa dan melanjutkan kejar-kejaran yang tak disangka...Menabrak Celty . Sebenernya gak ketabrak sih , keserempet doang OwO . Yah , karena cuman keserempet Celty ngacir aja ke rumahnya Shinra .

" !"teriak Shizuo yang sudah bersiap-siap ingin melempar tong sampah super gede . Tapi , tiba-tiba baju bartendernya ditarik oleh―err...anaknya #author dilempar tong sampah .

"Tou-san..."kata anak itu dengan jurus Puppy eyes andalannya .

Shizuo terdiam ,"Apa ?"tanyanya .

"Lalalala~Kau baik sekali Shizu-chan membiarkanku bebas ,"Izaya cuman nyengir ala Belphegor dari KHR #plakplak , cuman bedanya gk pake 'shishishi' .

Shizuo diam , tepatnya ngacangin Izaya #plakplak .

"Hey , Kalian ! Siapa kalian dan Siapa nama kalian ?"tanya Izaya .

"Ahahaha~Kaa-san jangan bercanda . Ini kami anakmu ,"jawab anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah miniatur Shizuo

"UAPAAAAA ?"baik Shizuo maupun Izaya pada cengo lebar .

"Ia , ini kami . Aku Shizuya dan dia Izuko ."jelas miniatur Shizuo sambil menunjuk miniatur Izaya . Shizuya , anak laki-laki yang merupakan miniatur Shizuo kecuali iris matanya yang berwarna hitam dan rambutnya yang terlihat lebih panjang . Izuko , anak perempuan yang merupakan miniatur Izaya kecuali irisnya yang berwarna biru gelap dan rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung .

"Ini...Bukan mimpi kan ?"ujar Izaya pelan dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskannya seperti tadi . Muka cengo yang...susah deh dijelaskan dalam kata-kata sambil sweatdrop .

Pertanyaanya hanya disambut oleh gelengan pelan oleh Shizuya dan Izuko . Bersamaan dengan jawaban itu Izaya langsung tumbang pingsan karena terlalu syok sedangkan Shizuo membatu keringat dingin yang kayanya juga udah mau pingsan deh .

"E-eh ? Kaa-san kenapa ?"ujar Shizuo panik , terlihat dari raut mukanya dan Puppy eyesnya #plak author hobi amat bikin puppy eyes .

Setelah itu , Izaya dibawa ke apartemen Shizuo . Kenapa gak ke rumah sakit ? Pingsan doang ke rumah sakit *author sweatdrop . Setelah sampai disana , Izaya langsung dibaringkan di sofa dan dijaga , ralat dirawat oleh Shizuya . Sedangkan Shizuo sedang menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tapi masih dengan muka cengo gaje karena jawaban anaknya tak terduga , bikin orang jantungan .

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian , Izaya sadar . Melihat ibunya sadar , Shizuya langsung memeluk Izaya . Reaksi Izaya ? Blushing . Izaya serasa dipeluk Shizuo karena Shizuya adalah miniatur Shizuo .

"Kaa-san tak apa kan ?"tanya Shizuya dengan raut wajah cemas .

"Hnn ,"Izaya hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena masih blushing . Mukanya udah semerah tomat & kepiting rebus .

Ayo , kita lihat sisi Shizuo dan muka cengonya #author dihajar pake streetsign .

"Jadi kalian berasal dari tahun berapa ?"tanya Shizuo.

"2028 ."

"Buset , kaya Doraemon aja ,"gumam Shizuo yang tak terdengar oleh Izuko

"Jadi , bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke sini ?"

"Ngg...Kami disuruh oleh untuk mencoba penemuan terbarunya ,"jelas Izuko dengan nada sedikit ketakutan .

Shizuo berpikir kalau itu adalah anak dari si Celty dan Shinra , terlihat dari kombinasi namanya .

"Lalu , kalau kalian ingin kembali ke masa kalian bagaimana caranya ?"

"Ngg..tidak tahu . Kata Celra-san seandainya kami tak bisa kembali ke masa kami . Kami disuruh jangan panik , karena pasti ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san di masa yang lalu ,"ucap Izuko .

"Haaah...Baiklah ,"Shizuo mengela nafas "Izaya sudah bangun belum ?"tanya Shizuo yang-entah-mengapa mengahlikan pembicaraan .

Belum sempat menjawab , pintu kamar Shizuo telah dibuka―didobrak tepatnya , terlihatlah Shizuya dan Izaya disana .

"HEI KUTU BRENGSEK ! JANGAN MASUK KE KAMAR ORANG SEMBARANGAN ! APA ORANG TUAMU TAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU SOPAN SATUN ?"celoteh Shizuo yang dibalas dengan cengiran licik Izaya .

"Kau urus ya anakmu sendiri dan aku ingin pulang ke Shinjuku . Dadah~"kata Izaya dengan cengirannya dan langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar .

"HEI KUTU KEMARI KAU !"teriak Shizuo sambil melemparkan meja terdekat tapi dengan mudahnya dihindari Izaya .

Izaya mendakat ke Shizo ,"Apa ?"

"BAWA ANAK INI KE APARTEMENMU ! AKU TAK MAU MENGURUSNYA !"teriak Shizuo dikuping Izaya yang sudah diantisipasi Izaya dan Izaya langsung menutup kupingnya .

"Ckckckck...Shizu-chan , Berteriak di kuping orang lain juga bukan hal yang sopan loh ,"kata Izaya sok menasehati .

"DIAM KAU KUTU !"teriak Shizuo sambil melemparkan meja kedua . Dan , dengan mudahnya juga dihindari Izaya hanya dengan meloncat ala kutu loncat #plak .

"KEMARI KAU IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"teriak Shizuo sambil melemparkan apa aja yang ada di kamarnya . Seperti biasa , Izaya dengan sangat sangat mudah menghindarinya .

"Kau takkan bisa menangkapku Shizu-chan ,"ujar Izaya sambil menyeringai nakal

"JANGAN SOK TAHU KAU KUTU !"Shizuo makin geram , Ia melempar lemari buku kearah Izaya berada . Karena tak cukup tempat untuk menghindar , Izaya meloncat ke arah belakang . Dan...Terpojok !

"Hehehehe , Lihat ! Aku sudah menangkapmu Izaya ,"Shizuo menyeringai sambil mengangkat kursi yang sudah ia patahkan menjadi dua bagian .

Izaya masih saja memasang seringaiannya . Setelah itu , Ia hanya bisa berharap lemparan Shizuo tidak mengenai bagian vital atau melesat . Hanya itu harapan Izaya , dan sangat sangat tidak mungkin terwujud .

"...Coba saja kalau kau tega membunuhku , Shizu-chan ,"kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Izaya .

"Huh ! Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengejarmu ! Aku akan membalaskan semua dendamku dan membunuhmu sekarang juga !"kata Shizuo tegas sambil memandangi Izaya tajam .

"Ahahahaha~Kita lihat saja , Shizu-chan . Siapa yang benar ,"tantang Izaya

Kesabaran Shizuo telah habis , ia mengangkat patahan kursi itu tinggi-tinggi dan siap melemparkannya ke Izaya .

Dan , TBC~ TO BE CONTINUED~

Reader : Buset lu seneng banget sih bikin ending chapter ngegantung banget-banget =_=

Arisu : Bodo amat deh . YEYYYYYYYY ! Ahkirnya jadi juga XDD . Arisu lagi berbaik hati mau update kilat *Kilat apaan update 1 hari dibilang kilat =_= . Okee~ Karena Arisu tanggal 9 udah sekolah lagi , Arisu mau cepet-cepet namatin ni fic , soalnya kalo udah masuk sekolah lagi gak ada waktu buat nyelesain fic =3=

Rei : Terus kalo liburan anda bebas kenapa gak updatenya tiap jam aja ?

Arisu : Gila lu Rei =_= . Arisu bikin ni fic aja makan waktu 2 jem ! Belom kalo imajinasi lagi kosong =A= , empat jem ada kali

Rei : Yayaya~Jangan didengerin omongan Arisu-sama . Review aja~

Arisu : Review dong XDD

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
